


til the day my life is through...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, David Rose has a marriage book and it has made me emotional, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Maid of Honour, Spoilers, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Patrick learns about David's marriage book.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	til the day my life is through...

David’s bag has been sitting at his feet since he arrived twenty minutes ago, which, on its face, shouldn’t seem that odd, but this is David. He has routines. And after giving Patrick a kiss hello, his bag is usually dropped by the side of the bed after his pajamas are removed to prevent unnecessary wrinkles. So Patrick’s pretty sure there’s something going on with that bag and from David’s incessant fidgeting, whatever it is, it’s making David nervous.

Reaching over, he places his hand on David’s knee, effectively stopping it from vibrating and successfully drawing David’s gaze.

“Everything okay?”

Patrick’s heart clenches at the uncertainty he sees on David’s face.

“I have some ideas,” David stutters. 

Before Patrick can ask for clarification, David shakes his head as if admonishing himself and gives Patrick one of his smiles that says that he’s centering himself and needs a second or two.

He’s sure he should be over this by now, but he loves being someone who knows all of David’s smiles.

“About the wedding,” David says after a moment, his words a bit slower. “I have…a book.”

Ah, this must be what’s in the bag.

“Okay, I’m sure you’ve got amazing ideas…”

“It’s just, fuck it, there’s no way to do this without you just seeing it.”

Patrick reaches out to place a reassuring hand on the small of David’s back as he leans down to open bag and retrieve the book. This isn’t something David should be nervous about, which is a bit confusing…

Oh.

That isn’t a book. It’s a binder. A very full, very worn in, overflowing three ring binder.

“So, if we’re going to do this, you have to promise to not break up with me over some of the things you see in here. I went through a lot of different phases in high school and the boy band one is not necessarily an era that leaves me with much pride.”

Patrick is dumbstruck. In the months leading up to his proposal, he’d had countless conversations in his head about how David would react to even the idea of marriage, having made, apparently very wrong, assumptions on his opinions on the matter. He’d even somewhat assumed that David’s immediate affirmation had been due more to sheer surprise and not an overwhelming desire to be hitched. Goes to show he still has some things to learn about the man he loves.

Unable to hide his sincerity, he leans in close until his chest is pressed in close to David’s side. 

“I’d never break up with you, David.”

When David turns his head at the seriousness of Patrick’s tone, Patrick captures his chin and hold him still so he can drop a soft kiss against his lips.

“I love that you have this,” he whispers as pressure builds behind his eyes threatening oncoming tears.

“You do?”

David’s voice is soft and questioning and Patrick just nods, quickly kissing him again with all the emotion that’s unraveling from a place he didn’t realize until now was all knotted up.

When he’s left them both a bit breathless, he leans back, but keeps his hand anchored around David’s neck so he can’t look away.

“I like knowing that you’re as excited about marriage as I am,” he confesses. “Being your husband, it means something to me.”

When David’s smile goes crooked and his breath comes out in a slow huff, Patrick knows he’s said the right thing.

“It means something to me, too.”

Dropping his hand to David’s chest, he pushes just a little against his heart before pulling back to rest his hand on David’s knee, giving him space to drop the binder onto his lap. David flips the binder open and quickly goes past the first few pages.

“And for the record, I’m glad I’m marrying you instead of JC Chasez, he really hasn’t aged well.”

“Who’s JC Chasez?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I used NSYNC lyrics for the title. It had to be done.


End file.
